1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information transmission system formed by at least a base station intended to relay information signals which have variable rates between a plurality N (N.gtoreq.1) of mobile stations linked thereto, and a nodal station, which system comprises a first time-division multiplex link between the N mobile stations and the base station and a second time-division multiplex link between the base station and the nodal station, the first multiplex link comprising time intervals for containing the information of each mobile station, the second multiplex link comprising time intervals for the information relating to all the mobile stations.
The present invention likewise relates to a base station and a mobile station suitable for use in such a system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An invention of this type finds many applications, especially in radio systems.
A system of the type mentioned in the opening paragraph is known from European Patent Application no. EP 0 562 494 which relates to the DECT (Digital European Cordless Telecommunications) standard. As this prior-art system complies with said standard, the number of channels is fixed and is not adapted to the radio networks in which the utilizations of the channel are to be adapted to the information transmissions according to the needs. An example of such a system is the system described in the article: "LES SYSTEMES DE RADIOCOMMUNICATION MOBILE A RESSOURCE PARTAGEES TN10-TN100-TN200" by M. Coudreuse et al., published in COMMUTATION ET TRANSMISSION No. 2, 1989.